Late Night Snacks: The Accident Reveal
by Conspiraty
Summary: The sequel to Late Night Snacks! Adrien and Marinette are paired up once again for another project, but this time, an accidental reveal happens between the two. Adrien finds out that Marinette is the brave, daring and confident Ladybug and Marinette finds out that Adrien is the playful, flirty, and pun-filled Chat Noir. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


**Conspiraty:** Hello reader chan! This is sadly not the new story, because I have made a decision based on the recent events happening. Due to my computer freaking out recently, and taking forever to even work properly, I have decided to wait until I get my new laptop (I'm supposed to get it before or when I get back home) to post the new story. Seeing as how for this particular story, it requires me to do certain things on the internet that my laptop cannot handle right now. I've had it since I was 10 (Holy crap 8 years), so it's time for my baby to get the upgrade it deserves lol. I promise you, I WILL post this story once I get my technology sorted out. Thank you for understanding. But the longer you wait, the better the story will be c: (Trust me, it's killing me inside that I can't even post it.) So I realized that this story is almost a year old, but it's during the time where I'll be in school, so I decided to post it a little earlier than I was going to. You guys have been ASKING for this sequel for the LONGEST. It's only fair I give you guys what you want. (Seriously, you guys have probably been waiting for this forever.) It'll probably be just a couple chapters, 2 or 3.

~Responses to KC~

UnicornSecrets: Thank you. It's about that time for school again e.e (Seriously, school already started here this week. I weep for those children v-v) I would love to have magic, ESPECIALLY LIKE THE ONE FROM FAIRY TAIL. I would DIE if I could get Erza's power ~sighs in happiness~ For real. Of course she did. In my opinion, pink isn't the best, but if It's the best for you, I won't complain. Cecilia has proven that...Thank you!

Pinksakura271: I'm breathing. XD I kinda hate that sometimes. No problem! C: THEY DO. I get scared easily... I watched someone play the Disney horror game, "Bendy and The Machine" and I swear, I couldn't sleep for days because I kept thinking of that face appearing in my room. Thank you! I used to like Twilight and I didn't read the last book, or watched the last two movies, but Jacob is pretty hot. I love dogs c: I like the old vampires, I'm not too sure of modern day vampires.

~Responses to Slave to The Rhythm~

Guest: I was actually gonna do that, but that seemed too common. Plus, I like to be unexpected. C:

Z. Bridgett: Will we ever get answers...it's a mystery. (Just like the answer of what the hell is Double D hiding underneath his hat from Edd, Ed, and Eddy.)

And now...the sequel to Late Night Snacks.

 **XOXO**

"Good afternoon, class! We have another project due next week." Ms. Bustier announced. Everyone in the class groaned at the sound of the word 'project.' "Come on class, projects are to help you prepare for college. Speaking of college, I thought that we could do a project on what college you want to go to. This is another partner project, where both of you pick a college that you want to go, and then compare them."

Marinette blinked. _Another project? The last time that we had a project was last year. And last time, it was..._

Marinette stared down at Adrien's luscious golden locks. She watched as they gleamed in the sunlight hitting the hair from the window. _Adrien._ "Marinette and Adrien, you guys are paired up once again." Adrien turned to look at her and smiled. "Guess we got paired up again."

Marinette blushed a little and smiled down at him. "Yeah, I guess we did..." Chloe slammed her hands on the desk and shout up from her chair. "Ms. Bustier, this isn't fair! They were paired up on the last project! Can't _I_ be his partner for once?!"

"Ms. Bourgeois, the reason why I keep you with the same partners is so that when you're working together, you know the person and can easily work with them. Now do I need to send you to the principal's office again? I'm sure your father wouldn't like that." _Besides, I can't have you ruining everyone's OTP._

Chloe grumbled and sat down quickly, annoyed. _"Fine._ " Ms. Bustier smiled brightly and clapped. "Good! Now, these projects can be a powerpoint, an essay, whatever you want! Just make sure that you give us some facts about each school. These will be due next Friday." The bell rang loudly and Ms. Bustier announced, "Class dismissed, you may go."

 **XOXO**

Outside, Marinette and Alya were chatting. "Did you see the look on Chloe's face when Ms. Bustier shut her down?! Man, I love teachers sometimes." Alya chuckled. Marinette giggled. "Yeah, I wish I got it on camera."

"Marinette, you must be lucky for getting paired up with Adrien AGAIN. It's like as if fate WANTS you guys to work together!" Alya exclaimed. "I think that I'm the lucky one here, Alya. Marinette's an amazing person to work with." A voice explained.

Marinette turned around, and Adrien was behind her, smiling. Marinette squeaked and jumped, smiling nervously. "Hi Adrien." Alya snickered behind her. "Should we get started on our project now, Marinette?"

"Uh yes, we should!" Marinette fumbled, turning red. "Good luck with pretty boy, Marinette." Alya whispered, patting her on the back and walking downstairs to catch up with Nino. Adrien held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Marinette quickly nodded and latched onto Adrien's arm, walking downstairs. Chloe growled underneath her breath as she glared at them. "I can't BELIEVE that she gets to work with him again! What kind of world is that?!" Max walked up next to her and shyly muttered, "Um Chloe, did you want to get started on the project?"

Chloe glared at him and he nervously exclaimed, "Or I can do the work like last time and give you credit? That's fine too." Chloe smiled at him. "Good job."

 **XOXO**

Marinette opened the bakery door and she stepped in, Adrien following. _It's still the same as it was last time. The baked bread smell, the sweet fragrance. God, how have I not been coming here more often?_ Adrien thought to himself.

Marinette's parents were at the front, and they smiled at their precious daughter. "Marinette! How was school today?" Sabine exclaimed. "It was good, Mama. We got another project to do, I was wondering if we could get some snacks?"

"Of course! Adrien is a growing boy! He needs to eat!" Tom bellowed from behind. Adrien laughed nervously. "Thank you, Mr. Dupain-Cheng!"

"No need for the formality, son. You can call me Tom. Or even father in law!"

"Papa!" Marinette shouted, blushing. Tom chuckled. Adrien blushed a little and coughed uncomfortably. "Tom is just fine!"

"Tom, leave the kids alone, they have a project to do for school. Here, take whatever you need from the bakery." Sabine scolded, handing Marinette a silver tray. "Thanks Mama!" Marinette smiled, turning to Adrien. "Do you want to go to the inventory with me?" Adrien nodded. He waved to Marinette's parents. "Nice seeing you again, Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." He followed Marinette to the back.

"You too, sweetheart!~" Sabine chimed. "You'd better take care of my daughter, you little punk." Tom muttered. Sabine hit him in the chest with her elbow. Tom coughed and held his chest with his hand, coughing. "Tom, they're 17. Leave them be. Besides, how will they get married if we try to intervene?"

"You're...right as always honey." Tom wheezed out.

 **XOXO**

Marinette opened a silver metal door and walked into the room, Adrien following right behind her. "This is where we keep all of the extra food if we ever run out during the day." Marinette started grabbing some snacks, like some cannoli, crème brulee, flan, opera, souffle, and some sable.

Marinette turned to Adrien. "Was there any snacks that you wanted?" Adrien looked around the room and saw some powdered sugar pasteries on the second shelf in a jar. "How about those?" He pointed to the jar. Marinette smiled. "You mean some beignets?"

Adrien looked at Marinette. "What's a beignet?" Marinette gasped loudly. "You've NEVER had a beignet?" ( _A/N: Never had but they look so good! ~passes out from the yumminess.~)_ Adrien shook his head no. Marinette smiled and grabbed the jar, opening it and putting some on the tray. She put it back and walked out of the room, Adrien closing the door and following.

 **XOXO**

They went upstairs to Marinette's room and she placed the tray on her desk. Marinette booted up her laptop and went to Google. Adrien curiously picked up the beignet and put it in his mouth. As he felt the pastry in his mouth, his eyes widened. It was like a heaven. No, heaven. It's better than heaven. _What's better than heaven?_

"Oh my...Marinette, this is so good!~" Adrien exclaimed happily. "Glad you think so!" Marinette said, turning to him and smiling. Adrien licked his fingers and shoved the rest into his mouth. "It's better than a cupcake..."

Marinette pushed the tray towards him. "You can have as much as you like!" Adrien grinned and he opened his bag. He didn't realize that a certain bracelet fell out of his bag. Marinette's eyes widened as she pointed at the bracelet. "Adrien...you kept the bracelet all this time?"

"Huh?" He questioned. He looked down and saw the bracelet on the ground. He froze and quickly swiped it, quickly putting it back in his bag. "Oh silly me! I thought I left it at home, ehehehe."

Marinette's face warmed and she smiled. "Was it that important for you to keep?" Adrien looked at her and blinked. "Of course. You gave it to me, so that means that it's special!" Marinette giggled.

After a couple of hours, the two finished at least half of the powerpoint. "So can we meet up next week to finish the rest?" Adrien questioned. Marinette nodded. "Sure!"

"Pound it!" The two exclaimed as thy bumped fists. They both froze as they realized their mistake. Marinette looked at his ring and Adrien looked at her earrings. Marinette picked up the now empty silver tray and shouted, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She threw the tray in his face and he fell to the ground.

"Ouch...I always knew you had a good throwing arm, my lady." Marinette gasped. "Omg, ADRIEN! I'm so sorry!" _What have I done?! I COULD HAVE RUINED HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE. NOT THE FACE. His father is going to be SO mad with me..._

"It's alright, my lady." Adrien replied, clutching his eye. Marinette gasped and crouched next to him on the ground. "Are you hurt?"

Adrien uncovered his eye and some blood was coming out of the corner. "I'll patch you up, hold up!" Marinette got up quickly and went to her trunk, opening it and grabbing a first aid kit. "Mari, I'm fine." Adrien repeated.

"Shush, I'm fixing it." Marinette sat in front of him and started to prepare. Her back faced him as she grabbed the stuff. "Mari-"

"You're injured, Adrien! I can't let you get in trouble with your dad." Marinette grabbed a cotton ball, poured some alcohol on it, and put it on a pair of tweezers. She turned to him, reaching to his face. "Now, this is gonna sting a little-"

"Marinette!" Adrien abruptly grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye. Marinette gasped. "...You're my lady?" Marinette's eyes widened as she realized something.

 _I just revealed my identity to him, didn't I?_

 **XOXO**

 **Conspiraty** : DUN DUN DUN! The sequel to Late Night Snacks! You guys either wanted a part 4 or a sequel, so here ya go! You FINALLY get what you asked for. Comment whether you liked it or hated it (I mean, it's been a year since the last one and my writing has been different from the previous one.) and I created a Forum! I wanted to interact with you guys more, since I can't post a Q &A as a main story, so I created a Forum (it's called Miraculous Q & A!), and you can even ask me or the Miraculous characters, or even Cecilia and Dianthus a question (I'm sure that they'll be willing to answer because their OC's are just...miraculous. Ha, a pun.) So check out the forum, I even posted some rules on there already! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!


End file.
